Out of Mind
by wishesdreams
Summary: For the past six years, Cameron Morgan was a hostage of the Circle of Cavan. With her talents as being "The Chameleon", once she turns 16, she breaks out unscathed. But with the COC on her tail, Cammie has to constantly fight for survival…and then there's the problem that she crash-lands on the P&E field of Gallagher Academy.
1. Escape

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Gallagher Girl Series. All rights reserved, inc. copyright, goes to Ally Carter and Disney Hyperion, I also don't own any pictures I may/may not use (I get them off of Google Images). No copyright infringement intended, all rights reserved to said creators. No money is being made.

**Warnings: **language, violence, mentions of character death, AU

**Notes: **This is takes place in Cross My Heart and Hope To Die, but it is an AU story. I hope you like it! I'm sorry for any grammatical and spelling errors, I have no Beta. Please review, favor, and follow! I'd love all kinds of feedback but no flames!

**—****dreams **

**One**

Escape

_Cammie_

It was now or never.

I have waited six years for this moment, this chance. It had been six years of torture for information I didn't have, torture for being sensitive, torture for never being the kind of assassin they want me to be, torture just because I'm still alive, torture for being a spy's daughter.

_Spy…_

The word tastes bitter on my tongue. It brings me images of death, and pain, and tears. It brings me memories of the past, a past that I cannot dare to think of anymore. A past where I was an innocent little girl with big dreams of becoming the greatest spy of my Era, like my mother, dreams of becoming so successful that people would fear my name.

Now, those dreams had evaded my mind and new ones appeared. These new dreams of mine were filled with savory foods, shelter, love, and warmth and everything I don't have anymore; dreams of being alive.

I'm not "alive" anymore, per se. I breathe, and feel, and cry, and fear but I am not _alive_. I _exist_. Existing is easier than being alive; it's safer, and less impulsive.

The white walls of my cell somehow brings me comfort, comfort that I haven't felt in a while, like a mothers' goodnight kiss or a fathers' engulfing hug or an aunts' whispered advice on the best ways to kill someone with a stiletto. I only had a mattress for a bed ― I was a hostage, I shan't have any luxuries ― with a flat pillow and a threadbare blanket. I wore only what I was allowed to ‒ which included khaki shorts, a boring tank top, and socks.

They ‒ meaning my captors ‒ liked me wearing revealing clothes, only so that they could observe the injuries they inflicted on my pale skin, pale skin that bruised as easily as a babies. They liked to circle me as I stood in place, muttering to themselves and one another about how they could do better, about how they could made the bruises stay longer and look bolder.

My hair was once a gorgeous color of blonde but it had been died a dark red color long ago. I once had caramel colored orbs but it had changed to a dark gray-green long ago with contacts. Whenever they took me out in the real world, I always wore glasses, and they told the locals that I was blind, deaf, and mute.

I hadn't spoken in seven years.

Maybe it was because they had broken me a long time ago or maybe it was the fact that I would never again see the people that I love. My captors loved rubbing it in my face, telling me that my family had moved on from my supposed death, living wholesome lives whilst I rotted away in my cell.

Maybe that was why I was so indifferent to everything now. The only time I dared to show any shred of emotion was when I was dreaming or being tortured.

Some of the lowly members, who had hate so deeply engrossed in their hearts, had taught me everything they knew about the Circle of Cavan in secrecy, and they also taught me the works of the spy world. I only had a short four months of spy education, since I was abducted during my Christmas break at Gallagher Academy, right underneath everyone's nose.

I was also told that on my thirteenth birthday, I was announced dead to the world but my mother and father never gave up hope, simply because my body was never found.

I sit stiffly on the mattress, carefully picking out the sounds of the camera watching my every move. There wasn't much I could do in my cell, but I do know when the camera shuts off.

My captors grew arrogant as the months passed by and every night at midnight to three in the morning, the cameras shut off.

I had a stash of supplies hidden near an oak tree at the base of the local town. In my knapsack, I had a fake I.D. and passport, all kinds of money, food, clothing, water, and everything I needed essentially to survive for the next month or so. My new name was Penelope Smith, age eighteen. I wasn't going to be Cameron Morgan, age sixteen, any longer.

Though, I would still be known as a Chameleon.

By the beeping of the camera, I knew that there were only a few minutes to midnight, and I would be free.

The halls are silent as I creep through them, with the moonlight shadows ghosting through the windows. As I make my way to one of the exits, I made a couple close calls with some of the COC members who patrolled the hall. The doorknob jiggles slightly as I unlock it with the bobby pin I found on the floor.

"INTRUDER ALERT ― INTRUDER ALERT ― INTRUDER ALERT!"

I didn't bother with being stealthy anymore as I slam open the door, heart thudding, and I sprint across the courtyard with a grace I only had in life-threatening situations. The forest obscured me from the search lights and search parties that scoured the grounds. I became efficient in climbing trees during the summer back when I was at my grandparents' ranch. Swiftly, I scale one and jump from tree to tree silently.

I was too far gone to be caught now.

Getting caught meant my imminent death.

I didn't come this far to die now.

One of the COC members, who was truly a spy for the CIA, was waiting for me near the edges of where the forest broke out. I rush into the passenger seat, and Grant gives me a lop-sided grin.

"You don't know the trouble I went through coming here," He says as he starts to drive away, going 100mph.

I blink at him.

He cracks a smile. "I had to leave Gallagher Academy grounds to get my ass here ― I still can't believe they had you stationed in Switzerland. Where did you want me to drop you off, again?"

I open the glove compartment and take out a map of the world.

"Wonderful," comments Grant. "She has a map."

I roll my eyes before concentrating on where I want him to drop me off. I point to a country that looked suitable enough for my tastes. Grant glances at where my finger is, and sighs.

"You want me to drop you off in Scotland?" asks Grant. His eyebrows disappeared through is fringe. "Honestly…do you know how much gas that's going to take? I have to be back in bed _before_ three, and it's already one! I'd like to keep my ass alive, you know."

I stare at him.

After a few minutes underneath my unnerving glare, Grant grumbles underneath his breath before reaching into the glove compartment, eyes still on the road. He pulled out a folder that had multiple identities, passports, tickets, tourist guides, and bills of different countries. He plops it in my lap.

"Look through that, see if you can find one for Scotland."

I do as asked, opening it before sifting through the options presented in front of me. Pretty soon, I find all the information I need for Scotland, and I put back the folder in the compartment.

"Got everything?" Grant questions as we swerve onto a highway of traffic. "We'll be going to the farthest airport just so they won't be on our trail but halfway there, we'll be dropping off to rent another car. This one will have a…_suspicious_…accident on the intersection, you know?"

Grant smirks, causing me to roll my eyes once more.

Before I know it, police cars and EMT's are speeding down the highway for a freak accident involving a BMW. Grant was smirking mischievously to himself as we enter a rented Hyundai Sonata.

We drive for another hour or two before he enters a parking lot at the airport. "Here we are," he says as he pulls into an empty spot. He gives me a look, and I pull out a wig that would give me red hair and a pixie cut. I pull a GAP sweater over my tank top and Victoria's Secret sweatpants over my shorts before I put on sneakers.

As we get out, Grant pops the trunk before handing me a lavender colored suitcase, a purse, and a backpack. "Everything you need," he says, giving me a smile. "Don't forget your glasses," he adds, handing me a pair of wire-rimmed glasses that I don't need. I put it on anyway.

Grant closes the trunk before putting an arm around my shoulders, leading me to the elevator that would take us to the terminals. "Got everything, Penelope?"

I nod. I place a piece of gum in my mouth and chew.

"Come on."

Grant steers me towards security check-in, making sure I have my passport, I.D, and ticket before I get in the tiny line. There's barely anyone at the airport today. "It's only October," he explains. "It's crazy during any holiday."

I nod before giving him a wave goodbye as I step behind a woman with brown hair and a banana yellow jumpsuit on. My body is tense as I do security check, feeling the officers' hands drape over my body as standard procedure to make sure nothing threatening is on my person.

I place my suitcase on baggage check before I look down at my ticket to see that the flight is in thirty minutes, terminal 4B. I make my way to the terminal, nodding my head at the lady who was collecting and stamping the tickets in front of the spiraling hallway that led to the airplane.

I give her my ticket and she doesn't even check to make sure it's legitimate. She gives me a fake smile and with a "thanks for taking American Airlines" I'm already halfway through the hallway. I sit in First Class, in a row by myself.

A deep, gaping hole of sadness echoes darkly in my chest as I lean my cheek against the cold glass of the window. I open up my purse and begin to shift through to see what Grant put in there.

There was nothing extreme, everything was simple enough.

There were a couple of pens, a notepad, an up-to-date cell phone, an iPod, and their chargers. There was a bag of chips and a bottled water. The backpack was in the compartment above me.

The captain of the plane announced via intercom that we were about to take off and to please put on your seat belts and welcome to American Airlines. I do as asked before I grip the edges of my seat. Nerves shoot up and down my spine as we begin to ascend through turbulence.

Once we were smooth sailing in the air, a flight attendant came to my seat, smiling sweetly. "Hello, miss. Would you care for a drink?"

I shook my head and she passed me by to the next person, who sat in the aisle across from me. The man asked for vodka. _Someone_ wanted to get wasted.

I closed my eyes as the plane soars in the air. I fall asleep with my mind whirring with different disguises, scenarios, escape plans, and Gallagher Academy.


	2. Disguises

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Gallagher Girl Series. All rights reserved, inc. copyright, goes to Ally Carter and Disney Hyperion, I also don't own any pictures I may/may not use (I get them off of Google Images). No copyright infringement intended, all rights reserved to said creators. No money is being made.

**Warnings: **language, violence, mentions of character death, AU

**Notes:** Wow, I really didn't expect this much feedback in Chapter One! Thank you _Francesca, miaadventure, DancingQueen555, L, nobody's angel love, and Cammie3 for responding! You'll find my response near the end of the chapter since I don't really know how to respond on the website. _I hope you like this chapter, once again sorry for any mistakes you find. I have no Beta. Enjoy! Oh, BTW, I made Grant come from a Greek background (his last name is of Greek origin) and his codename is The Adonis or Adonis.

**—****dreams**

Chapter Two

Disguises

_Cammie_

There is a girl walking on the streets of a shopping plaza in New York City. At first glance, she is wearing a blood red pencil skirt, black high heals, and a white bow-tie blouse, holding a Gucci bag.

The next glance, another girl has changed. This time, she's rolling down the sidewalk on a skateboard, wearing an off the shoulder tee, shorts, sneakers, and a beanie on her head. Her hair is strawberry blonde.

Last glance, her hair is a midnight black, and she's wearing an adorable summer dress, cream wedges, and her hair is plaited in a French braid. She's texting a large message to her obnoxious little brother.

"—seriously, George, I know it was you who destroyed my makeup bag! It had your paws all over it!" the girl was texting. "Either you fess up or I'll—"

Two nondescript men brush past her, and she feels someone trying to take her wallet. Her conversation pauses as she stops in the middle of the street. She stares up at the two men, fear growing in her ice green eyes. She opens her mouth as the both of them grasp her arms.

She screams. People turn to stare, gawk, and some were already calling the police. She doesn't stop screaming, and her voice echoes and carries over the din of traffic.

The two men are frozen, considering they hadn't thought about what the girl would do. Most would comply like docile little puppies. However, this girl was not the case. Police arrive at the scene few seconds later, and their hands had fallen limply to the side.

"Are you alright, sweetie?" a woman around forty years of age rushes to the young girls' side. "They didn't hurt you, did they?"

Someone clucks their tongue. "The _nerve_ of some people, now-a-days. Trying to harm such a sweet, innocent little child…"

The girl shakes her head slowly, cheeks a light pink from the activity. _"I'm alright. All they did was grab me,_" she explains in sign language.

"Yes, yes, you're right," the woman pats her arm gently. "Now, where were you headed to?"

_"__Oh, I was going to Forever 21, I heard there's a great sale today!"_ the young, innocent "child" exclaims with her hands. _"I'm meeting my siblings there."_

"That's great," the woman replies. "Well, you best not keep them waiting."

_"__I really shouldn't. George is very overprotective. Goodbye_." The young girl waves as she begins to walk down the sidewalk.

"Wait," the woman calls. "I haven't got a name for you."

_"__My name is Penelope, Penelope Smith, ma'am."_ Penelope smiles. _"What's yours?"_

"Most call me Abby," the woman responds.

Penelope nods before turning around. _Oh, I know…Aunt Abby…_

No one notices the young girl wiping a fallen tear from her eyes.

* * *

"You're late," that's the first thing Grant says to me.

I roll my eyes. There's a vicious smirk on my face. Grant notices and he visibly shudders. "God, you're worse than Bex with that glare. I don't even want to _know_ what you just did."

I blink innocently up at him, telling him that he really shouldn't ask.

"Come on," Grant sighs, grabbing my elbow. "I told the boys that Blackthorne had a mission for me. My best guess is that a lot of the kids in my year are tailing me right now."

I nod. That sounded plausible for the girls at Gallagher Academy.

"Remind me again why I'm shopping with you at Forever 21?" the disgust in his voice is evident. It makes me want to laugh.

_"__You love me?" _I tell him using American Sign Language. He understands, and he scowls.

"The things I do for love…" he mutters underneath his breath. Grant doesn't love me like how a spouse would love their other half, he thinks of me as his little sister, and he is my annoying "George".

"C'mon, Penelope, let's do some shopping." He directs me towards a rack with some stylish dresses and, since I was in my Penelope disguise, I squeal. He groans. I was eighteen as Penelope Smith but around Grant, I was able to act like the sixteen-year-old I really was, like the kid I never really got to be.

"So, how's Gallaudet University?" Grant questions me as I take out a sky blue dress with a light brown belt. "Met any new friends?"

_"__What's Gallaudet University? I haven't heard of it,"_ I hear someone whispering through a comms unit.

_"__Honestly, don't you read? It's a school for the deaf and mute. It was founded by…"_

_"__Alright, bookworm, we just wanted to know the basics, not the entire eulogy of it."_

_"__I take offence to that!"_

"Come on," Grant murmurs to me in my ear, steering me towards one of the dressing rooms. "I hear them too; let's keep moving so they won't get suspicious."

_"__Some mission this is…"_

_"__He's taking his sister shopping, I think it's cute."_

_"__You think everything is cute, peacock."_

_"__I do not!"_

Grant pushes me in a dressing room, telling me not to take too long. I roll my eyes at him but comply to his wishes like I was taught. I was used to obeying someone to their every command. I had to if I wanted to live. Therefore, even when I was away from the COC, everything Grant tells me, I do. It's a hard habit to break.

I was only in Scotland for a short two days before a few COC agents had found me. I had done well in erasing my tracks since I was Elizabeth Wood in Scotland, and she had met a horrible fate in a house fire last Tuesday. The poor nineteen year old wanted to cook herself some dinner, and a tragedy had concurred in her kitchen.

Well, you know what they say.

When you play with fire, you will get burned.

"Zachary? What are you doing here?" I hear Grant exclaim, like he was surprised.

"Some mission this is," I hear a deep voice respond.

"You blew our cover!" I hear a British voice sneer. "Ugh, boys."

"Tell me about it," this time it's a southern accent.

"Who's the girl?" someone else asks. "A girlfriend, perhaps?"

"No." Grant says. "It's my sister. Her name's Penelope."

"How come you've never spoken about her?" questions another voice. There's no malice in this one, it's simply filled with curiosity.

"I don't get to see her often since I'm at Blackthorne and she's at these Deaf and Mute boarding schools around the world. I barely know anything about her so I didn't have much to say."

"Oh, so that's where you disappear to during the summer," someone comments.

"Yeah," Grant clears his throat before he says, "Penny? You good?"

I sneeze.

Grant chuckles. I walk out of the dressing room, acting surprised to see six teenagers in the dressing room. I shyly wave at them, acting insecure in my dress.

"I like it," a beautiful girl with black hair says. "You look amazing. I'm Macey McHenry."

"My name's Liz!" the blonde girl, country accent girl introduces herself. She's small, like me.

"Bex." The British girl with dark skin stares at me. I stare back. She smirks. "I like her."

"Penny, these are my roommates," Grant says, looking annoyed. "That's Jonas, and that's Zachary _Goode_."

Zach looks at him weirdly but didn't comment. However, I had froze. I knew what Grant was trying to tell me, warn me. Zachary wasn't just any Zachary. He was a _Goode_. Meaning, his mother was Catherine Goode, one of my main captors. The one who had spun the entire plan.

I nod my head, acting as if the name meant nothing to me. Macey shoots me a look and dread pools in my stomach as I know she saw my reaction.

"Now, if you don't mind, I'm spending quality time with my sister before she goes back to collage." Grant spews, shooting glares at the Blackthorne and Gallagher students. Most had the gall to look sheepish.

"Well, then, there's nothing suspicious here." Macey says. "I told you so. Anyway, I do mind, however. You have no fashion sense, Grant—,"

At that Grant interrupts with a splutter of, "No fashion sense…"

Macey ignores him. "—therefore, it is my duty as a girl to help out this poor soul."

Three minutes later, I'm being shoved into the same dressing room with a large pile of outfits.

I blink.

What the _hell_ just happened?

CAMMIE'S REPORT

BY THE CHAMELEON

CAMERON MORGAN, AKA PENELOPE SMITH, AKA THE CHAMELEON, AND GRANT KANAVOS, AKA GEORGE, AKA THE ADONIS ARE NOW HENCEFORTH BEING CALLED THE AGENTS IN THESE REPORTS. THE AGENTS WERE ENJOYING A WONDERFUL "GET TOGETHER" IN FOREER 21 WHEN OPERATIVES FROM GALLAGHER AND BLACKTHORNE DECIDED TO CRASH IT.

THE CHAMELEON HAD, MANY TIMES, TOLD THE ADONIS HOW MUCH SHE WANTED TO STRANGLE THEM THROUGH ASL. IT WAS IMPERATIVE TO SHAKE THEM OFF, BUT PEACOCK, AKA MACEY MCHENRY, WOULD NOT LEAVE THEM ALONE.

TO WRAP UP THIS REPORT:

· **HOW MANY TIMES I WANTED TO THROTTLE THESE PEOPLE: 143**

· **HOW MANY TIMES GRANT STOPPED ME BEFORE I COULD: 157**

· **HOW MANY TIMES I TRIED: 157**

· **HOW MANY TIMES I NEARLY PUNCHED MACEY IN THE THROAT: 3**

· **HOW MANY TIMES BEX SAW AND NEARLY LAUGHED: 2**

· **HOW MANY TIMES GRANT, ONCE AGAIN, STOPPED ME: 3**

I pout at Grant and he levels a stern glare at my face. "Calm yourself down," he whispers. "I doubt you want the legacy parents after your ass when you commit murder."

I scowl but soon concede myself to see his point of view. He was right, of course. With the COC trailing me, I didn't need any more spies after my butt. "She has to go to DC now," Grant tells the others. "Plane leaves in three hours. Goodbye, now."

"But, Grant…we haven't even hit Love Couture yet!" Macey pouts.

"Goodbye," Grant glares before he steers me out of the shop after paying for all of my purchases. We leave the students in Forever 21, and by the time they all dash out to the front of the store, Grant and I disappear into the thrumming crowds of New York.

"That was a lot of work," Grant huffs when we plop into his newest car, a dark red Ferrari. The shopping backs were placed in the trunk. "I should've expected them to tail me."

_Speaking of tails…_I think as I see a van following us. I point in the rearview mirror and Grant curses in Ancient Greek before stepping on the gas. We zip through New York countryside, the van still following us. My heart pounds in my chest.

Three more vans appear out of now where, almost blocking us in. My hands start to shake as Grant goes faster than normal, nearly 300mph, as fast as the car can go.

"Hang on!" he tells me before the world goes black.

* * *

"Morning, Sleeping Beauty," someone says as I begin to come to. My heart constricts as I see a familiar face. "Nice to see you're coherent, _Penelope Smith._"

"Stop playing with her, Steve." A woman speaks. Gingerly, I sit up, wincing.

"Did you think you could get away with it?" Catherine asks me, watching me attentively. "Think you could run away from your masters?"

I sneer. _You're not my masters_, my mind screams, _you don't own me!_

But my heart droops heavily. It's true, they do own me, whether I like it or not is my own problem. Dr. Steve clucks his tongue. "Where did we go wrong in raising her? You were so submissive, Cammie, so eager to please us."

"But this teenage rebelliousness is coming to an end," Catherine says, smiling wickedly. Fear crawls over me like icicles. "Oh, don't worry. We're not going to kill you. You're much too precious for us to do such a thing. However, we'll make sure that you never see a speck of daylight ever again. Take her away!"

Two men come into the room, the same men who had grabbed me that day in NYC. They grab my arms, which feel like lead, and drag me away. I can't move, can't feel my legs from the drugs they'd fed me. My mind is whirring.

_Grant? What did they do to him? What did they do to Grant? _

Catherine's laughter echoes down the hallway and I am forced to think the worst. My eyes skim the walls for any possible escape routes, any possible secret passageways. I remember seeing a map of the entire building I was in, ever possible route I could take for a getaway.

I especially remember seeing the area where they keep all of their jets…

In that moment, I regain control of my limbs. In a second, the two guards are on the ground, unconscious. I grab both of their identification cards in case I need to scan them for entrance and I open the air duct that's positioned near the ground. I click on the flashlight that's I'd taken off of one of the men and quietly make my way through the air ducts to where I need to be.

It doesn't take long for me to find the airplanes, and I kick the duct open before sliding down gracefully. The room is empty, the sunlight is blinding, and I smirk before sprinting towards the tiniest plane available.

I didn't know how to work one of these things but it shouldn't be that hard, right?

I didn't have time to find Grant, whether he was alive and kicking or not. Trying to find him was suicidal and he'd be pissed at me for wasting away what other chance of freedom I had in my grasp.

I take off with ease, leaving a screaming Catherine and a red faced Dr. Steve back on the platform.

* * *

**Reviews**

To Cammie3

_Thanks so much! Just updated now!_

To nobody's angel love

_Thank you! just updated, as you can see._

To DancingQueen555

_Wow, thank you! I thought my first chapter was rubbish! You'll see soon enough on whether or not Grant knows that Cammie is actually Penelope. It'll come up real soon, probably in the next two chapters or so._

To L

_Thank you! I will keep writing, trust me I'm not giving up on this story._

To miaadventure

_Thank you! just updated_

To francescsa

_Thank you for the compliment! I'm blushing, tbh. Just updated!_

**thanks for all the reviews!**


	3. Legacy

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Gallagher Girl Series. All rights reserved, inc. copyright, goes to Ally Carter and Disney Hyperion, I also don't own any pictures I may/may not use (I get them off of Google Images). No copyright infringement intended, all rights reserved to said creators. No money is being made.

**Warnings: **language, violence, mentions of character death, AU

**Notes: **Thanks so much for the feedback, the favorites, and the follows! I appreciate it! Thank you _miaadventure, Sunniva Steiner, anna345, Alysia, and Guest for reviewing! You will find your response at the end of the chapter. _Enjoy this chapter! Sorry for the shortness, I had some school shopping to do.

**—****dreams **

Chapter Three

Legacy

_Cammie_

When one crash-lands on a field, they usually destroy the airplane or whatever it is that they're driving. When one crash-lands in a field with teenage spies, they usually end up getting interrogated once its found out that they're still alive. When one crash-lands in an Academy _for_ teenage spies, doesn't destroy said airplane, and is still alive, _and _figuring out that said Academy is _Gallagher Academy_…said person knows that they are in _deep shit._

I hadn't seen my parents since I was eleven-going-on-twelve. I knew they were extraordinary spies, I knew they were a force to be reckoned with, and I knew that they would be highly overprotective if they knew I was their long-lost-thought-to-be-dead daughter, Cameron Morgan.

How I will deal with this: lying.

It came easy to me as any spy in the world.

I hadn't spoken in seven years and I don't think I remember how to anymore. I was sitting in the Headmistress' office, my mothers' office. My eyes soaks in every crevice of the room, every paper, every book, I see everything. I have to.

Rachel and Mathew Morgan stare at me.

There was a reason he was still alive. I was that reason. Instead of taking my dad, they took me in exchange. If they hadn't, then…maybe my father wouldn't be here today.

"Hello, Penelope." Mom smiles sweetly at me, as if I were just a normal girl in Gallagher Academy. Except I have the feeling that _normal girls_ don't crash land on their P&E field, nearly flattening the eighth grade class.

"I see you're brother is Grant?" Dad asks me, I nod. "And you're a mute, too. How's Gallaudet Uni? I think I know someone there."

I stare at them.

"Last I heard, you were on an airplane back to DC." Dad explains. "Why were you in a plane that crashed onto our campus, with only you as passenger?"

There were other people in the room. Protocol and Interpol agents were staring at me, scribbling down words on their notes. Joe Solomon, my dad's best friend, is looking at me like I were an angel.

I take a deep breath and was about to start signing when the door burst open, and Grant rushes inside.

"Mr. Kanavos!" Joe Solomon begins to bark but Grant pays them no mind when his eyes lock onto my own.

"Penny!" he lunges and wraps me in his arms. I hug him back, for appearances sake of course. "I was so worried when I heard…"

"Heard what, Mr. Kanavos?" My father questions. Other agents were grumbling at the disruption of the debrief.

"Someone kidnapped her from the station," Grant lies perfectly. "One of her professors called me a few nights ago wondering where she was. It's why I disappeared. I went to find her."

"Do you happen to know who took her?" my mother asks.

To keep up with the lie, Grant takes on a mask of the nervous, afraid older brother. His muscular arms tremble, and his eyes fill with tears. The others are visibly shaken by his response.

"The Circle of Cavan," whispers Grant.

There were echoing gasps, exclamations, and a "what do they want with a mute kid?"

"I don't know," Grant tells them, "but they wanted her for something. I'm just glad she got away."

"How did she get away?" a man with white hair peers at me shrewdly.

"She's my little sister," Grant scoffs arrogantly. "You think I wouldn't teach her how to get out of situations like those?"

They all bob their heads in acceptance, although my Aunt Abby asks me, "Did you see my niece? Cameron Morgan?"

Joe Solomon, my aunt, and parents look hopeful but other operatives groan at the question. I force a questioning look before I grab my bag to rummage through it. I finger the picture that was taken of me back when I was still a captive, back when I hadn't run away. Catherine took my contacts out of my eyes and placed a blonde wig over my head. She took pictures of me because she wanted to send them to my parents, torture them over the fact that their daughter was alive and in the Circle's hands.

_"__I found this picture,"_ I say in ASL. Nearly every spy knows sign language. It's pivotal to some missions to learn the language. I place it on the coffee table in front of me before sliding it towards them.

My mother gasps, my aunt curses in French, and my father allowed a tear to slip out of his eyes.

"It's her," my mother whispers, gently touching the picture. "She's alive…"

"How do you know it's actually her?" an agent asks.

"She has a birthmark in the shape of a crescent moon near her wrist." My father explains. "It's right there, down to the boot. You can't recreate something like that without some sort of flaw."

"Well, looks like we have some sort of lead." Someone else says, looking at me.

Grant knows what they are talking about immediately. "Oh no," he says. "You are not using my little sister as bait! No way! She's going back to Gallaudet!"

"The Circle knows where she is, Grant." Joe Solomon says. "She isn't safe there anymore. Being here at Gallagher is the safest she can get."

Grant clenches his jaw. I understand his protectiveness. Grant doesn't have any family, and I'm his pseudo little sister. I was his crutch and he mine. He was the one who helped bandage my bruises and disinfect my cuts. He was the one who gave me the strength to run away from my hell. He was the one who helped me through everything.

He was my light in the darkness of my world, and I was his. I get that he wouldn't want me to be taken away again, festered into Gallagher Academy. However, we had no choice.

"Fine, she stays here." Grant spats. "But so do I, and she will not be used as bait. No exceptions. Either take it or we disappear for good."

Of course, majority looks unhappy at Grant's rules but they had no choice really. They knew that Grant and I would and could disappear forever if we wanted to.

My mother nods her head. "Alright then, it's settled. I assume that you two would like to share a room together?"

We share a look. Grant shrugs his shoulders but agrees nonetheless. He may not be my brother by blood, but he was one in my heart and mind. He wouldn't dare to do anything, not when I sleep with a sharpened dagger underneath my pillow.

"I'll show you to your rooms," Joe Solomon says as he gestures for us to follow him. We comply and I feel a thousand eyes on my back as I walk out of the office door.

My life has just gotten harder than ever.

* * *

Joe Solomon knows something. He _knows_, is the key word. He stares at me over his breakfast in the Great Hall, then again so does everyone in the student body. They want to see Grant's little sister, see why I was targeted by a secret terrorist organization, see if I had truly seen Cameron Morgan alive.

"But…you _saw_ her, right?" asks one Elizabeth Sutton for the third time this morning.

My irritation flares inside of me but Penelope Smith doesn't get irritated. Instead, she timidly nods her head to the questions. Majority of spies assume that learning Sign Language is a waste of time, seeing as how there's a different one for each culture. However, one would never know when they would be assigned a mission where they would have to go undercover as a mute or deaf child or have one where they dealt with such children.

So I nod my head before continuing to eat the scrambled eggs on my plate. Grant huffs beside me, chewing on his French toast. He was probably glaring at the poor girl.

I remember Liz. The short few months that I got to know her I figured out that she was a bookworm to the max, the next Einstein. We both had similar tiny statures, hers due to whatever but mine was because of the lack of nutrients in my body. There was nothing there that would allow me to grow properly so I looked fragile and dainty.

Which, I assure you, _I was not_.

Macey was peering at me. "I wonder what they want with you."

"I wonder what they want with Cammie," Bex adds.

Unnoticeably, I freeze. Bex and Liz were, once upon a time, the best friends a girl could ever have. But then I got kidnapped, and that chance in life got ripped away from me. I used to think that it was forever.

"You alright?" Grant whispers to me.

I shrug because I truly had no idea on if I was alright or not. I was in a facility where my family resided, along with two of my best friends.

I sigh, wondering what my life would've been like if the Circle of Cavan hadn't torn it all to pieces.

* * *

**Reviews**

To miaadventure

_Zach and the rest of the school find out, as well as who the Circle of Cavan is. You know how Tina Walters is with her gossip and knack for finding out information, whether true or not. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, however short it was._

To Sunniva Steiner

_Aw, thanks so much! I was a little reluctant to publish this since I didn't know how people would take it because it's so different than the actual series. I hope you liked this chapter!_

To anna345

_Cammie isn't deaf, she's a selective mute. It's a coping mechanism a lot of people use in traumatic situations. Thanks so much! Hope you like this chapter!_

To Guest

_Thank you! I hope you like this chapter!_


	4. Secrets of Gallagher

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Gallagher Girl Series. All rights reserved, inc. copyright, goes to Ally Carter and Disney Hyperion, I also don't own any pictures I may/may not use (I get them off of Google Images). No copyright infringement intended, all rights reserved to said creators. No money is being made.

**Warnings: **language, violence, mentions of character death, AU

**Notes: **Thanks so much for the feedback, the favorites, and the follows! I appreciate it! Thank you _miaadventure, mhernandez5, to the end of the line, Guest, L, and for reviewing! You will find your response at the end of the chapter. _Enjoy this chapter! Oh, my best friend _wishes_ of **wishesdreams** will be publishing a story soon, it'll be Gallagher orientated as well, be on the look out!

*There will be another **notes** at the end of the chapter, one that you must read! Thank you for all your support.

**—****dreams**

Chapter Four

The Secrets of Gallagher

_Cammie_

"Go to sleep," Grant grumbles from his bed. He rolls over, covering his head with his pillow. It was currently midnight at Gallagher, and not a sound was heard throughout the legendary facility. "We have a big day ahead of us."

I sigh once more, staring at the ceiling. I couldn't sleep, not when the people I once knew and loved were so close in reach. When I was younger, I dreamed of this happening, of the outcomes, of the tears and hugs I would receive once I came out as Cameron Morgan. I couldn't do that now, it couldn't happen.

The Circle is out there.

Catherine is out there, yearning for my blood to spill in her hands. She would do anything to either kill me so that the Circle's secrets stay hidden or she would keep me alive to torture me of the freedom that I've tasted, but shan't have anymore.

Another sigh escapes my lips and Grant groans loudly from his bed. He sits up, blanket falling from his chiseled abs. I shudder at the provocative thought my mind supplies. I wasn't good with emotions that didn't range on the fear scale. I barely remembered what it felt like to love, to be love, and to have love. I was deprived of any chance I could get to fall in love, have a boyfriend, know what it felt like to have a heartbreak. Of course, I still thought of Grant as my dearest sibling but I was at the age where hormones run rampant.

Grant was sexy; I heard it enough in the hallways of Gallagher for it to be forever imprinted in my brain.

It certainly didn't help that he only went to sleep in boxers.

Grant yawns, "You aren't going to go to sleep, are you?"

I sit up as well, shaking my head at him. He groans again, bemoaning his lack of sleep mentally. I roll my eyes. "Alright," he says, standing off his bed. "Time to go play explorer. Would you like me to call you Dora?"

Grant ducks in the nick of time because a dagger lodges itself in the wall where his head used to be. He looks at the dagger, and at me, wide eyed. Then he chuckles and says, "You don't scare me, sweet pea."

I stick out my tongue at him and he does the same back. "Let's go," he says once he had donned shorts and a shirt. "Time awaits thee!"

I scowl at him and he gives me a sarcastic smile along with a bow to his waist, as if he were the perfect gentleman. "I'm here everyday," he smirks. I roll my eyes.

_"__Let's go_," I say to him as he opens the door.

The halls are silent but our footsteps don't echo like they were supposed to. Grant and I both had hunters' feet. We had to in order to survive. If someone heard you coming, your chances of survival were zero if you were planning a sneak attack. The Circle of Cavan would shoot first and ask questions later. They were trained that why.

I was trained that way.

Grant was as well but then again so were the other Blackthorne boys, on top of being spies they were on the way to being trained assassins.

Grant looks at me and whispers, "Watch this," and when he presses his hand against one of the stones, I'm not surprised to see the bricks surrounding it melt into an arched passageway.

"I don't know where these lead to," Grant murmurs. Unlike in the hallway, his voice echoes slightly in the secret passageway.

I observe the dusty brick walls and sandy walkway. "_These were once used by servants,"_ I explain to him.

"How do you know?" asks grant

_"__I was kidnapped by Catherine during the winter holidays of my first year at Gallagher. I was the exchange for my father. Of course, they don't know that…they just assume I was taken for information that I never had."_

"Maybe you did have it. Maybe it was buried so deep in your mind that not even torture could make you remember it."

In that moment, I had a sudden flashback.

My father asked if I wanted to go to the circus but I told him that I was too old.

"Funny," he'd said. "I'm not." *

He took me to the circus…and then…I disappeared from the world.

I blink, shaking my head. Grant looks at me as if he knows what I had just seen.

"Found anything interesting?" he questions.

I shake my head. Grant doesn't say another word except to pat me gently on my head. I glare at him, mentally planning and executing his death. He chuckles.

"Glare at me all you want," he says, "I'm not going anywhere, Ca—Penny,"

I give him a sour look, my hands twitching to chew him out for his almost mistake.

_"__He n early called her Cammie…you don't think…?"_

_"__I highly doubt Penelope is actually Cammie in disguise, bookworm, they're too different."_

_"__Torture and Stockholm Syndrome make people different, peacock. Besides, you've never met Cammie before…and Bex and I were her best friends…"_

Grant winces at the death glare I shoot at him. He nearly got my cover blown…_our_ cover blown. He was the only one who knew about my true identity, my true age, my true self. He was the only I trust at the moment, the only one who understood the pain I went through with the Circle of Cavan.

Grant might be the only one who would ever understand.

* * *

**Reviews **

To mhernandez5

_Thank you!_

To: to the end of the line

_Wow…thanks so much for you kind words! I'm very happy that you like my story so much. Sorry for the late update._

To Guest

_Thanks!_

To miaadventure

_Thank you! I just updated, as you can tell._

To

_Thank you so much for reading!_

To L

_Thank you! just updated! _

* = lines taken from a book in the Gallagher Series. I don't own it.

* * *

**Notes 2: **updates will be a tad slower because I start school in less than two days, not to mention it's an entirely new school! Also, I'm coming down with a bit of a cold so I might not be up to writing. I apologize for any inconvienences but please bear with me. I'm going into my sophomore year, so excited!

Thanks for reading!


	5. Roseville

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Gallagher Girl Series. All rights reserved, inc. copyright, goes to Ally Carter and Disney Hyperion, I also don't own any pictures I may/may not use (I get them off of Google Images). No copyright infringement intended, all rights reserved to said creators. No money is being made.

**Warnings: **language, violence, mentions of character death, AU

**Notes: **Thanks so much for the feedback, the favorites, and the follows! I appreciate it! Thank you _miaadventure, , mhernandez5, and Guest for your review, you'll find your response at the end of the chapter. _Ugh, school has officially started. It makes matters worse since I moved to a completely new town and a new school. I'm just glad I'm not the only new transfer student. I also live in a town where everyone knows everyone. I'm used to the city life so let's see how this all turns out. Hope you enjoy this chapter! Sorry for taking so long to upload.

**—****dreams**

Chapter Five

Roseville

_Cammie_

Three days had passed since I was "officially" enrolled in Gallagher for my own safety. Everyone there underestimated my strength, my will to live, everything about me they doubted. When Grant said we sparred when we were younger, and that I always won every time, they doubted me, staring at my tiny stature and fragile limbs. When Grant said I once hacked into a government base when I was fourteen, they doubted me. Of course, I did all of those things during my own captivity, and Grant taught me his secrets in spite of his supposed alliance to the Circle of Cavan.

Catherine and Dr. Steve trained me but also made sure I was broken, beaten into submission, made sure that I would only obey their word and no one else's. As long as they didn't play their manipulative, hypnotic, brainwashing melody I was as stubborn as a mule.

But, most of all, they wanted to test my limit. They wanted to see how far the daughter of two legendary spies would, and could, go.

I stared at Mr. Solomon, _Joe_ Solomon. I knew his work, I knew him well. He was a spy from the Circle of Cavan, one who secretly worked with and for the CIA. He and my father spent their years trying to find me, pouring their very being into the mysteries that revolved around Cammie Morgan's kidnapping and alleged death.

But now everyone knew that Cameron Morgan was alive, albeit tortured, and with the Circle of Cavan.

Gallagher Academy's Gossip Girl, Tina Walters, kept telling everyone of the news she heard from her parents. There were whispers of infiltrating Circle warehouses, places they suspect Cammie is hiding.

They don't know that Cameron Morgan is in the very halls of one of the safest places on earth. They don't know that Penelope Smith is a façade, that she is a cushion, a safe haven of a person for the one girl they're risking everything to find.

I am Cameron Morgan but I am also Penelope Smith.

I find it, somehow, to be poetic justice.

Once when I was first enrolled into this Academy, back when everything in my life was perfectly normal (as normal as a teenage spy could be), I spent every second of my free time exploring the Academy walls. I made sure there was no passageway unmarked, unseen from my eyes. I knew this place, probably, better than anyone. Other than Gilly Gallagher, of course.

Solomon was talking about the importance of teamwork. In the beginning of class, a girl who's name I can't remember raised her hand once she saw me sitting near the front, and asked if it was _wise _for someone as _fragile_ as me to be involved in a class such as CoveOps.

I nearly broke into laughter. Honestly, these girls were underestimated by the male spies of the world simply because they were of the _female_ species and yet, here they were. Underestimating me, another _female_.

Solomon's lips twitch. He probably thought the irony of the question and insinuation was as funny as I thought it was.

"Miss Smith, do you think you can explain why it's so important for teamwork in a Covert Operation?" inquires Mr. Solomon.

I feel everyone's eyes on me, including the Blackthorne boys who had accompanied the Gallagher Girls in this class. Grant gives me a squeeze on my hand for comfort.

_"__Well, instead of there being one person on the mission, there could be two therefore things could go quicker, smoother. If one of the members finds themselves in a sticky situation, the other could either get help or get them out of the situation with their wit and skills…" _I respond with my hands.

There was a twinkle in his eyes. "Good answer, Miss Smith," he says. He turns his attention back to the class but I block him out until he says, "We are going on a fieldtrip, class. Leave your bags."

Solomon walks out of the class, expecting everyone else to follow. We do and Grant makes sure that he doesn't let go of my hand. In the van we were using to drive to the neighboring town, Roseville, was large enough to fit everyone in the sophomore class which surprised me a bit.

Mr. Solomon was calling out pairs. I heard some groans, some squeals, saw a couple nods. Then, he says, "Smith, McHenry."

I look up, meeting Macey's blue eyes. She gives me a wide smile, one that I return although a bit smaller and less brighter than hers.

"Kanavos, Baxter,"

I look a Grant, giving him a secretive smirk. He rolls his eyes at me. Bex, who was sitting across from me, nods to Solomon. I hear other girls sigh in disappointment. I wrinkle my nose as the thought of Grant's supposed "sexiness" flashes in my head again.

Ugh.

I so don't need those images.

It's like seeing your parents naked doing foreplay before they, as some kids say, "went at it like bunnies" .

I shudder horribly at the images that will forever be burned in my mind but hide it well. Only the sharpest eyes in the van notice my reaction. I knew that Solomon, Bex, Macey, and Grant saw it, but I wasn't surprised to see that Zachary Goode had taken note of it as well.

"Let's go then," Mr. Solomon said before he shut the van door closed and walked to the drivers' seat. After a few seconds, we were off and out of the gates of Gallagher Academy. I lean my head on Grant's shoulder and he wraps and arm around my shoulder to pull me closer.

"Pass these around," a girl with brown hair and eyes says, holding an opened box of Bluetooth looking devices. She sees my questioning look and explains, "They're comms units, we use it to communicate. It's like a Bluetooth."

I place it in my ear at the same time as Grant does, and tap it. Static whispers in my ear. "Wait, we don't know Penelope's codename," someone else said.

"Call her the Chameleon," Grant says instantly. I, unnoticeably, jab him with my elbow, covering it up as if I'm simply moving closer. Others nod as they place their units in their ear. I hear the static disappear and multiple voices fill my eardrums.

"Alright, you lot," Solomon says through his own comms unit, "Here's the instructions. Today, you and your partner are going to _notice things. _I'll be testing you randomly. There will be clues for you until you reach the endpoint, which is one of the buildings in the square. I won't tell you where it is but it has something to do camouflage."

Others chime in with agreement, others nod like Grant and I.

After a short, five minute drive, Solomon stops the van, parking it. The van door opens to reveal Solomon and my Aunt Abby standing there.

"Let's move," Solomon says before we all pile out. People on the streets stare at us all, at the Gallagher emblem that was on the van like a beaming lighthouse light. I suppose Gallagher Academy doesn't get out as much as I thought. Everyone splits into their pairs as if they were slipping into their favorite pair of shoes. No one looks disgruntled with their team mate.

Macey loops her arm with mine. "C'mon, Penny." She says as we start down the sidewalk. I immediately take count of how many children are crowding around an advertisement in the _Roseville Toy Shoppe, _I take note of how many coffee cups are on the outside tables at _Candy's Coffee House_, and the tiny sign underneath it that pronounces, _free wifi inside! Everyone's welcome!_

I make sure to see the windows, see the people, see who looked like ragamuffins, who looked important and powerful and well-known in the community.

Macey was babbling in my ear as we walked, twirling her hair, acting like how Macey McHenry would act if she wasn't a Gallagher Girl and just one of the most beautiful girls in the world, or just in America.

"…and I was, like, don't touch my hairbrush, Lizzie, I might get lice or something." Macey babbles.

"Peacock, what's on Baker Avenue? That store there?" asks Aunt Abby through comms.

"The bookstore is called _Books A Million_, there's around fifty people roaming about inside, about twenty loitering in front of it. Someone's speaking about the newest best seller, I'm assuming it's the Twilight Saga. There's only four windows, probably two in the back as well."

"Good, good."

Macey and I pass Tina Walters and a girl named Ava, who are chatting excitedly about the newest fashion in Italy. Macey rolls her eyes at them.

My mind goes back to the assignment while my eyes continue to roam, picking up pieces and pulling images apart.

_"…__something to do with camouflage…"_

As we continue to walk down the sidewalk, sometimes we drift in and out of stores, acting like tourists. People stare at Macey and I, but mostly it was Macey and her noticeable beauty. Although, people point at my bright red hair and emerald eyes. Another minute or so of walking, my eyes pinpoint the store we were supposed to go in. I saw everyone in Gallagher, and even Blackthorne, pass by the store without a single glance or thought.

The small shop was called _Blending_. If I didn't know what it was, the blending machines in the windows would've caused me to ignore it but I knew what was inside of the shop. My father took me in there many times when I was younger. He loved debating with the shop owner.

_"__Let's go in this one_," I tell Macey. She knows what I say from years of watching translators standing next to her father on the political field whenever it was necessary, signing for anyone who was deaf or hard of hearing in the crowd or watching through the television.

"You sure?" Macey murmurs, looking at the store apprehensively, but I nod insistently. We cross the threshold of _Blending_ and instead of seeing blenders and other blending appliances one would use in the kitchen, there are odds-and-ends, knickknacks, and seven racks of camouflage clothes or those somewhat similar. Army themed hats, knives, plastic toy guns hung from the wall, each having a price near it.

There was a sign hanging above the cashier, a wide, blaringly obvious one. The sign said, in obnoxiously loud colors, SALE TODAY. EVERYTHING HALF OFF. HAVE FUN AT _BLENDING_.

Macey's jaw drops. "Huh…I bet everyone else just passed this store, thinking nothing of it."

_"__I know they all did. I watched them_," I tell her. She smirks.

"Hello girls," a blonde girl with honey brown eyes pops in front of us. She's wearing a cute camouflage skirt, button-down blouse, flats, and a camouflage bowtie headpiece. There was a black name tag on her breast pocket of the blouse and written in red script, was her name.

_Miscela, _the tag read.

It's ironic, really.

Her name means _blend, mixture, brew, concoction_ in Italian.

Her name is the name of the store.

"Hi there, I'm Miscela." She grins. "Do you need any help?"

"We'll be looking," Macey responds. "But we'll call you if we need help."

"Great!" Miscela says, looking relieved slightly. "I'll be near the register." Then, she bounces off.

"I wonder if she knows her name is the same as the store's name…" Macey mumbles.

I shrug my shoulders before I walk off to look through the racks of clothing. Macey follows, finding her size immediately.

"Looks like we have a winner…" I hear Aunt Abby through the comms. "It's…"

She didn't get to finish, however.

Because the windows to _Blending _shattered. People screamed, people scattered around the streets. Macey covers me with her own body easily. I'm the smallest, I'm the one who bruises the most, to their observations. She knows it's her duty to protect me first, especially since the Circle of Cavan wants me.

"Oh, my, god…" I hear Miscela screech.

I look through the curtain of Macey's hair that's in my face, and I freeze at what I see.

Catherine stands in the streets, hair blowing around like a halo. She looks beautiful, perilous…an intoxicating woman no one wants to mess with.

My heart stops.

"I'm looking for someone," she calls through the pandemonium. Her voice cuts through the screams and cries, silencing the crowd effortlessly. A gun is being held in her hands. I see other agents from the Circle with weapons, intimidating the civilians of Roseville, Georgia.

"Who?" someone from the crowd dares to ask.

Catherine's smile becomes predatory.

"Why, _Cameron Morgan_, of course."

* * *

**Reviews **

To miaadventure

_Thanks for the review! I'm so glad you keep on reviewing this story, it motivates me to continue. :P. look forward to what you think of this chapter._

To

_Thanks for the review! I'm so sorry for taking so long._

To mhernandez5

_Thank you! :)_

To Guest

_Thank you. I hope you liked this chapter. Also, do you think you could give me a name so I won't have to refer to you as Guest, since that might become confusing if more people review as "Guests". You don't have to, though, if you feel uncomfortable. Thanks for the review. _


	6. Death Has A Gun In Her Hands

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Gallagher Girl Series. All rights reserved, inc. copyright, goes to Ally Carter and Disney Hyperion, I also don't own any pictures I may/may not use (I get them off of Google Images). No copyright infringement intended, all rights reserved to said creators. No money is being made.

**Warnings: **language, violence, mentions of character death, AU

**Notes: **Thanks so much for the feedback, the favorites, and the follows! I appreciate it! Thank you _Lanoon, Sunniva Steiner, miaadventure, L, and GallagherGirls13BYE_ _for your review, you'll find your response at the end of the chapter. _Hope you enjoy this chapter! So, I'm thinking this story would have around 10-15 chapters depending on my muse. It's my first story and I haven't really planned it out as much so please bear with me and stay patient. I'll take any advice to make anything better or change some things with a smile, I'll put in all your accounts but I won't change my style of writing or anything to please you. Sorry for the short rant.

**—****dreams**

Chapter Six

Death Has A Gun In Her Hands

_Cammie_

People of Roseville murmur to themselves.

"Isn't that the little girl who was kidnapped during her Christmas break from Gallagher Academy?" a teenage boy asks boldly.

"Why, of course," Catherine responds. Her smile makes my stomach churn but it makes other males swoon with lust. "I should know."

"Yeah, it was on the news _everywhere_," someone else says. "They've pronounced her dead, though."

There were gasps of shock, though I was sure it was common knowledge that "I" was "dead". Murmurs rise from the crowd but Catherine clears her throat, gaining their attention easily. She sighs, cocking and reloading her revolver. I hear police sirens and EMT's in the distance.

She tuts.

"She's not dead," Catherine announces.

More gasps of shock rose and I hear Liz scream, "How do you know?"

Heads and bodies turn to one of the smallest in the sophomore class. Liz's face is borderline murderous, which is quite scary for someone her size and so intelligent. She was normally sweet, innocent, and an angel. It was terrifying to see her look like the devil. Her hands are balled up into fists, and she glares at Catherine.

Macey is still on top of me, her breath tickles my ear. She isn't letting me go, won't let me move, won't let anyone see a speck of me.

Catherine's grin widens impossibly. Her voice was soft, almost delicate. "Why, _Miss Sutton_, I should know because I was the one who took her."

The response was immediate. People screamed, clutched at their little ones. Others began to look for exits, some cursed, some began to look violent. Others screamed at Catherine, calling her obscene names.

She just chuckled at it all.

"She's escaped me, you know." Catherine continues as if nothing is wrong. "Clever little thing. She's the only person to ever escape me. I will miss this little game we're playing though. Don't you just love a good round of Cat & Mouse? I sure do. I'm here to get her back."

"No way!" yells someone from the crowd. "Even if she was here, which she isn't, why would we tell you?"

Policemen arrive, as do people from the hospital, ready with first-aid and gurneys. The policemen get out their own guns but Catherine's men stop them with better versions. Smartly, they pause. A news van enters the scene with a reporter and a cameraman. Of course this was big news; this _was_ a small town we're talking about.

Catherine shakes her head, smiles as if everyone in the shopping center were mere children and she the only responsible, coherent adult. "You see, she _is_ here. She's going incognito underneath another name, obviously. She has a new look, too." Catherine says.

I wonder what she's doing.

Has she grown too cocky? Is she planning something? Is she going to kill everyone in Roseville? Is she going to brainwash _me _to kill someone I love, someone I'm close to? Why was she giving so much information away? Why spend so many years keeping the Circle of Cavan under wraps just to blurt it out to the world?

"W-What's her name?" a girl my age asks. She has dark hair and a very pretty face, and she reminds me, fleetingly, of a little girl I met in the park when I was little, a girl named DeeDee, I think. I also remember meeting a cute little boy named Joshua.

Catherine smirks lethally.

"_Penelope Smith_ is her new name."

The people of Roseville don't gasp or cry out in shock but the students from Gallagher and Blackthorne do. I can't pinpoint where Grant is from my position on the floor.

Macey's voice is a whisper in my ear.

"…C-Cammie…?"

She's looking at me, eyes wide. I stare back, panicked. "Come out, come out, wherever you are, Cammie," Catherine says in a sing-song voice. "Stop being naughty. _Don't_ make me come get you."

My heart thuds painfully. My mind whirls. But I knew I had to stay calm. Everything was riding on this moment, this now. I would never get a second chance to get away from Catherine. I'd either be brainwashed immediately once kidnapped again or I'd be in a coffin, six feet underneath the ground.

Macey's eyes fill with tears.

There was a cry of rage emerging from the crowd.

_"__You! It was you!"_

Aunt Abby and Joe Solomon charge through the crowds and towards the open space surrounding Catherine.

Abby's face is furious. "You're the one who took my niece!"

There was a smirk. "I just said that, dearie. Keep up with the program or am I going too slow for your wittle mind?" she pouts.

Abby screams with rage, lunging for Catherine's throat.

Many things happened instantly, then: Catherine cocks her gun Abby's direction, in the middle of her temple for immediate death, and pulls the trigger, Joe Solomon chokes out a loud _"No!"_ about to lung, people scream and try to escape, and Macey is suddenly pushed against one of the walls of _Blending_, and the door to the door is slammed open, the glass shatters, causing attention, and there's a flash of red hair colliding with the black hair of Abby's as she's pushed in another direction.

Adrenaline pumps vigorously through my veins so I don't feel the agony that spreads over my side just yet. However, red bleeds through the white blouse of my uniform. I don't collapse to my feet, not yet.

The smile widens.

"Ah, Cammie, I was wondering when you'd show up. Aw, look at you. Valiantly rescuing your Aunt from her death." Catherine's eyes zoom to my wound. "Too bad you took the hit for her." She then raises her gun again. "I'll just make it quick, okay?"

The prospect of death always brought chills up and down my spine but I was never afraid of it. I embraced that aspect of life, death. Whenever something comes to life, it will have to die eventually. I _wanted_ to die during my years with the Circle, with Catherine and Dr. Steve. I wanted the pain to end. I wanted a way out. I wanted my sufferings to pull a spectacular cease-fire.

"Cammie…" my Aunt breathes.

"…Cammie…" Joe Solomon whispers, staring in astonishment.

"Cammie!" Bex and Liz scream at the same time. Their feet pound against the street as they run. Bex doesn't even hide her British accent.

_"__Cammie! Cammie!"_

Macey was shrieking as well.

"Cammie!"

Grant's voice roars above everyone who was chanting my name. "CAMMIE!"

I was embracing the thought of death as the blood kept soaking my torso, as the pain slowly trickled and registered in my system. Catherine was staring at me, at her gun, with her head cocked to the side, as if she were a small child examining a new toy and processing their abilities to play with.

"Oh, Cammie, I grew a soft spot with you, you know." Catherine tells me. "You were always so submissive, so subservient. Whatever I told you to do, you did without a question. You didn't even complain when we made sure you'd never speak again!" she threw her head back, laughing. "Oh, those were the days. We had much fun these past seven years but I'm afraid they're going to have to come to an end. Goodbye, Cammie, say hello to Francesca for me."

_Francesca…_the name whispers in my ear. My breaths shifts, my knees and entire body tremble. The pain is blinding, unmovable. There is water in my lung. I begin to cough out blood. Everyone is too flabbergasted to move, to think, to do.

Francesca Pellegrini was another child Catherine kidnapped. I don't know why, though, except for the fact that her parents had deceived the Circle in some way. She became my closest friend, my little sister given the fact that she was only six. She stayed with me for three years. however, on her ninth birthday, she never returned. She disappeared.

They took me to her tombstone when I was being stubborn one day. I kept vehemently refusing the knowledge of Francesca's death. I wouldn't believe it.

I was at her grave for three hours, the better half of it spent on scratching the ground where she was buried, clawing at the stone. I screamed that it wasn't true, that she wasn't dead, that she was an angel therefore she couldn't die. I had turned fourteen that day, and it was the only time I had ever spoken since my captivity.

Tears rolled down my cheeks as I shook with pain, aggravation, exhaustion, and sobs.

Death raises the gun.

People scream, lunge, shout, cover childrens' eyes and ears…

Death pulls the trigger…

My world goes black and silent.

* * *

**Reviews **

To Lanoon

_Thank you for the extensive review! I love questions! You've probably already found out about Catherine exposing Cammie; there's a reason for why she did what she did. Don't worry, I'm writing snippets of the chapter ahead of time so I can easily publish it for you guys so you won't get too antsy waiting. Thanks for the reassurance!_

To Sunniva Steiner

_Aw, thank you for the review. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did when I was writing it! _

To miaadventure

_Thank you! You probably already know the answer to your review. Thanks for reading!_

To L

_Thanks for the enthusiasm, and the review!_

To GallagherGirls13BYE

_Haha, lol. Sorry that my cliffhangers wound you in such a way. sorry for the temporary loss of sanity. Hope you liked this chapter!_


	7. Alive

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Gallagher Girl Series. All rights reserved, inc. copyright, goes to Ally Carter and Disney Hyperion, I also don't own any pictures I may/may not use (I get them off of Google Images). No copyright infringement intended, all rights reserved to said creators. No money is being made.

**Warnings: **language, violence, mentions of character death, AU

**Notes: **Thanks so much for the feedback, the favorites, and the follows! I appreciate it! Thank you _miaadventure, GallagherGirls13BYE, Alexa, Sunniva Steiner, Guest, imapeppergirl0824, L, Guest (2), a fan, Books Books Books 1812, and Guest (3)_ _for your review, you'll find your response at the end of the chapter. _Wow, I never expected to get so much feedback, I'm so happy! Hope you enjoy this chapter! Oh, I just realized that in the first chapter I put _Cross My Heart and Hope to Die_ instead of _Hope to Spy_. Sorry for that error, I'll go to fix it ASAP. I am so sorry for taking so long and for the ridiculously short chapter, I have a lot on my plate right now and this was the best that I could force out of my head. Please review, favorite, and follow.

**—****dreams**

Chapter Seven

Alive

_Cammie_

The asphalt was cold against my cheek. There was something sopping wet clinging to my skin. My body was numb, almost floating. Everything I saw was blurred blobs of colors, all on the spectrum. There was a pounding rush in my ears, blocking my hearing from the pandemonium around me. I could morph out shoes rushing past, hands grabbing at me, pulling me.

Was that my heart I was hearing?

Was that my blood staining the asphalt red?

Was that my Aunt's tears hitting my face?

"Get the bullet out! Get it out!"

"Cammie!"

"Cammie!"

_"__Cammie! Cammie!"_

"CAMMIE! CAMMIE! CAMMIE, DON'T YOU DARE CLOSE YOUR EYES!"

"Where is that bloody woman? Where is that b—,"

"Rebecca Baxter, watch that tongue!"

"Where is she? WHERE IS MY LITTLE GIRL? WHERE IS MY DAUGHTER?"

"Catherine's gone. No one can find her. _No one_."

"I need gauze, stitches…"

My eyes began to droop. It might've been clichéd, written by too many authors, but a bright light glared at me in the face. Maybe this was the end of my life, the last page of the chapter, the story. My eyes closed.

I slept.

* * *

I woke up again to Grant sitting beside me. He was reading a book on the best ways to poison someone. "Should I be worried?" I murmur to him. The only thing on his face that showed shock of me being awake were his eyes. Other than that, he appeared nonchalant.

"Nice to see you're alive and kicking, sunshine," he responds. "You practically sent everyone into heart-attack at an early age." He gave me a playful glare. "I'll get you back for that."

"_You love me too much for vengeance_," I smirk, though it was a weak one considering my condition.

"True," he smiles. "Since the proverbial cat is out of the bag, what are you going to do now? Go back to spy school? Run away and take down Catherine and the Circle one by one?"

"_I just want to live_," I sigh. "_Is that too much to ask_?"

"According to Catherine, yes, apparently," Grant sighs as well. "The school is on lockdown because of the threat Catherine has to everyone, to you. Agents from all around the world are searching for her. You're the longest captive the Circle has had, and you survived, you even managed to outwit the entire world so that your true identity is kept hidden."

"_Does anyone know that you know who I am?"_

"Of course," Grant says, "I was literally screaming your name when Catherine showed up. I managed to knick her."

"_With what_?" I raise an eyebrow.

"My gun…did you expect I shot her with a lemon drop? This isn't Harry Potter, and I am definitely not Dumbledore."

My lips crack a smile. Even after everything, after the tragedy, the hurt, Grant could still make me smile despite the situation. He truly was my older brother in all but blood. "_What about_…" I started to ask but Grant cut me off.

"Dr. Steve was found dead in his apartment in Malibu. Catherine, as you know, has gone AWOL. Your parents are hysterical because you were right underneath their noses the entire time and they didn't have a clue. The other agents of the Circle are scattered everywhere since it was practically publicized that they were apart of a terrorist-kidnapping group."

I blink. _"I'll never be left alone again, will I?"_

Grant gives me a small smile. "Sorry, kiddo. Apparently, Catherine put a bounty on my own head too, once it was known that I helped you escape. They practically doused me with Truth Serum, interrogating me on what I planned to do with you."

_"__And what are your plans?"_

The look Grant gave me was smoldering. "I would do anything I could to protect you. You are my sister. You are my blood. I will never leave you behind unless you asked me to, and I'd sacrifice myself to let you live another day."

I smiled at him, brightly. I already knew his intentions since I had doused him myself with the same Serum. I couldn't trust him until I knew the irrevocable truth. We forged an unbreakable bond that day.

* * *

**Reviews**

To miaadventure

_No, it's not her death. Thanks for the chapter_

To GallagherGirls13BYE

_Wow, this is a REALLY long review…I love it! I'm so glad that you're super excited for this chapter. I've been better, I've come to realize that I'm extremely lonely and, some-what, depressed because I'm alone at my new school (I'm very shy so it's terribly hard to make friends). Aw, thanks! I don't mind a friendship…thanks for the wonderful review, Colleen (can I call you that?)_

To Alexa

_Thanks so much! Just updated. I'm not so sure on Zammie…maybe…I haven't truly thought that far, you know? _

To Sunniva Steiner

_Aw, thanks so much. Seriously, I'm blushing right now. All of these comments are so sweet and nice!_

To Guest (1)

_Hope you liked this chapter!_

To imapeppergirl0824

_Thank you! hope you enjoyed this chapter_

To L

_Don't worry, The Chameleon Lives! Haha, hope you enjoyed this, and thank you for the sweet compliment._

To Guest (2)

_Thanks!_

To a fan

_Aw, thank you!_

To Books Books Books 1812

_Don't worry, she lives! Hope you liked this chapter!_

To Guest (3)

_Thank you, hope you liked this chapter!_


	8. First Words

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Gallagher Girl Series. All rights reserved, inc. copyright, goes to Ally Carter and Disney Hyperion, I also don't own any pictures I may/may not use (I get them off of Google Images). No copyright infringement intended, all rights reserved to said creators. No money is being made.

**Warnings: **language, violence, mentions of character death, AU

**Notes: **Thanks so much for the feedback, the favorites, and the follows! I appreciate it! Thank you _miaadventure, GallagherGirls13BYE, Alexa, Sunniva Steiner, Books Books Books 1812, mhernandez5, I am Hylla daughter of Bellona, and Alysia _for_ your review, you'll find your response at the end of the chapter. _Wow, I never expected to get so much feedback, I'm so happy! Hope you enjoy this chapter! Please review, favorite, and follow. Oh, I'm so happy right now! I bought seven new books (and still have $30 left over!), and I also had coffee from my favorite coffee shop, Joe's Coffee Shop (it's always in Books A Million), so that lifted my semi-depression somewhat. I'm not as moody and broody as before. Thank you for all of the support, though, you have no idea how much it means to me.

* **please read the Notes 2 at the end of Reviews, thank you! (though reading it is optional, I'd just like to hear your opinions on it)**

**—****dreams**

Chapter Eight

First Words

_Cammie_

I hate the feeling of nervousness. It makes me uneasy, it makes my palms sweat with anticipation of an unknown outcome. I remember feeling that particular emotion whenever an impending punishment from Catherine was about to come forth. She liked to pull at my strings, pull me in all directions, make sure I was a sobbing, shuddering mess before she even touched me.

They stood before me, legends. Nervousness were etched across their faces as they look at the only daughter they had, the only daughter they've ever known, ever loved, ever made.

I manage to crack something similar to a smile and sign, "_Hey Mom, Dad."_

Rachel Morgan had tears in her eyes, Mathew did as well. My Dad says softly, "Hello, baby doll."

Mom hesitates, looks as if she wants to tackle me into a hug, and even though my heart was heavily guarded by dragons and steel walls, they allow me a courtesy, a small gesture of the love I would always hold for my mother and father. I open my arms and her faces crumbles as she lunges. I tense instinctively, bracing myself for the hurt that would surely follow but the only thing that came was an enveloping warmth vibrating love and joy.

"Oh, Cammie…Cammie…Cammie…my little girl," my mother cries into my hair as she hugs me tightly. My father soon participates in the hug.

Something wet is dripping down my cheeks and I assume it's my parents' tears but it isn't. It's mine.

My heart, my mind, my entire soul cries for the childhood that was cruelly ripped away from me, the innocence that I would never get back, the love and chances I would never get again…everything I could've had were now gone, and I had the Circle to thank for that. I sobbed with my parents, in that life-gripping hug, and the world had paused. Nothing mattered in that moment except for my family and my feelings.

Everything I had bottled in poured out with my heart-wrenching cries.

"I love you Cammie-Wammie," My father murmurs against my hair, whispering my old nickname I was christened with when I was three, and couldn't pronounce my own name properly.

"And I love you, my little Chameleon," My mother adds without a second thought. "You are our everything, our life, our existence, our will to live..."

I knew it was true. I knew how to detect even the best of liars, and my parents would never lie to me at a time as detrimental as this.

I open my mouth.

For the first time in seven years, I speak.

"I love you too…"

My parents start to cry once more.

* * *

"I see someone's been a social butterfly," Grant says as he enters the private quarters I was given prior to the events spun by Catherine days before. He winks at me. I roll my eyes.

"Shut up, you idiot." I say. My voice was croaky and weak since I haven't used it in years. It wasn't that far above from a whisper but at least I tried to speak louder. The doctor told me not to force myself, in case I damage my vocal cords.

Grant beams at me. He was jumping with joy when it was known that I had spoken my first words in seven years.

"I feel so proud," he'd said. "Like I actually managed to teach you something,"

I had thrown a pillow in his direction. "You didn't do anything, you narcissist twat."

He'd stuck his tongue out at me before engaging in a wrestling match. He didn't bother being gentle as we rolled on the floor as brother and sister would do during a quarrel. It wasn't the first time a bullet had been imbued in my body. My body learnt to heal itself fast and efficiently, for fear of more consequences.

"How are you?" Grant asks me, pulling me out of my reverie. "I noticed that you were pretty lethargic during breakfast."

I blink. "Stop being so…so…" my voice cracks, fades a little, and I finish by signing, "_overprotective…it's annoying…"_

"I'm your big brother," a wide grin, "it's my job to be annoying."

I give him a chilling death glare and he roars with boisterous laughter. After a few moments, he wipes his eyes of any evidence of tears but his cheeks are still flushed red and his eyes twinkle with amusement.

"Like I've said before, you don't scare me, cupcake." He smirks.

I shake my fist at him in a threatening gesture and he snickers. He grows somber, then, and questions, "what are we going to do about Catherine?"

I shrug. "She wanted something from me…I need…to find out…what it…is."

The doctor said I'd have trouble speaking at some points, would struggle and slur a few words. My vocal cords would get exhausted after being, in a way, "asleep" for so many years and then, suddenly, having to get used to being used and the onslaught of energy it took would make my voice fade to the point where it would be softer than the wind.

That memory kept playing.

_I watch the circus people on their haywire, at their tricks and dances. I laugh with the crowd, I yell in joy, and squeal at the fascinating animals. Daddy watches with a smile on his face, arms kept protectively around my shoulders._

_I am perceptive and see that he always keeps an eye out for immediate danger, for possible threats, and available exists. A woman passes…drops her napkin…daddy picks it up…stuffs it in his pocket…_

My eyes widen.

"Get me paper…" I demand.

Grant does it without question except an inquiring glance. He hands me a pencil and my hands fly across, scribbling words and names that flashes in my mind.

Grant curses in Latin. "This changes everything," he breathes.

"You know the beginning…the names of the Circle…you have The List…"

Grant was right.

No wonder Catherine tortured me for seven years.

No wonder she took me away from everything I've ever known.

She wanted what every Circle member yearned for.

The beginning of the beginning.

The List.

The founders of the Circle of Cavan.

I was the only one with the information…information she would kill for…

Information she would kill _me_ for…

"Fuck," I swear.

Grant nods. "_Fuck_ is right. I completely agree."

"I can't stay here," I whisper. "She'd kill everyone."

He stares at me. "Well, where are we even going to start?"

I blink before I grin. "Fancy a trip to Switzerland?"

* * *

**Reviews**

To mhernandez5

_Thank you! I love their relationship too_

To Sunniva Steiner

_Aw, thanks so much! I actually do want to pursue a writing career. I have finished a novel of mine and am in the process of editing and copywriting (I just need to money), and will soon be writing my query letters. I'm very happy for the support you're giving me! Don't worry, I'll make sure to give you a heads up when I'm on the market! _

To Books Books Books 1812

_Aw, thanks! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!_

To Alexa

_Thank you! no, their relationship is strictly brother-sister love (no incest). I'd love to talk but it has been getting slightly better, you know? But, I'm getting a lot more things done without the distractions of friends in class, though I do get very lonely and homesick. Thanks! Hope you liked this chapter! I tried to make it longer._

To Alysia

_Thank you!_

To miaadventure

_Thank you! hope you enjoyed this one!_

To I am Hylla daughter of Bellona

_One, I love your username! Two, THANKS FOR THE REVIEW!_

* * *

**Notes 2: **Okay, so, I'm going to be working on another story once this one is finished (haven't decided on the sequel yet), and for now the title is "Home". Here's the summary I constructed, but I might edit and change it a bit. It's non-spies, AU, noncanon, and elemental abilities. Yes, it is in the Gallagher Series. It think it'll be set in _Don't Judge a Girl by Her Cover_ but I'm not sure.

Summary: With tensions and emotions running rampant at Gallagher, Cammie holds the key to end the terrorism the Circle of Cavan inflicts on both the elemental and normal world. However, Cammie sets a different game in motion when she creates a Guild of her own and rewrites destiny.

* * *

**Tell me what you think of it, and if it'd be a good enough read. I honestly think I'll have much more fun with Home than I'm having with Out of Mind…we'll see.**

**Thanks for the feedback! **


	9. Macey Has A Jet

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Gallagher Girl Series. All rights reserved, inc. copyright, goes to Ally Carter and Disney Hyperion, I also don't own any pictures I may/may not use (I get them off of Google Images). No copyright infringement intended, all rights reserved to said creators. No money is being made.

**Warnings: **language, violence, mentions of character death, AU

**Notes: **Thanks so much for the feedback, the favorites, and the follows! I appreciate it! Thank you_ Alysia, I am Hylla daughter of Bellona, Alexa1197, fashiongirl23, Believe514, hannahsyle, Books Books Books 1812, Gink, Zach' .Girl, L, miaadventure, Sunniva Steiner, mherandez5_ _for your review, you'll find your response at the end of the chapter. _Hope you enjoy this chapter! Please review, favorite, and follow.

*** please read the Notes 2 on near the end. It is very ****_important_****. **

**—****dreams**

Chapter Nine

Macey Has A Jet

_Cammie_

"Cammie?" the voice whispers behind me in the darkness of the hallway. "Are you leaving again?" it was Liz.

I tense as I pause, for a split second, and that was all Bex needed for her to say, "I do hope you aren't planning on leaving Gallagher. I just might tie you to a chair."

The hallway lights flicker on but it barely blinds me as I swivel around to face Liz, Bex, and Macey. Liz was wearing cotton pajamas, Bex wore boxers and a sports bra regardless of the Blackthorne boys in the vicinity, and Macey looked like she had just came out of a _Vogue_ photo shoot for a pajama line.

"What's that in your hands?" Liz inquired, peering at the paper clenched in my hands. I grit my teeth. I had to leave. Catherine would murder them all, burn Gallagher until it was nothing but charred earth, and she would not stop until she got the list.

Would not stop until she got me.

"I need to leave," I said.

Bex steps forward. "No," she shakes her head. "No, you don't."

"Yes, I do." I frowned. "You don't know Catherine; you don't know what she can do, what she _will_ do if I don't leave."

"You'll break their hearts," Liz says. Her voice was cracking. She looks so delicate, so breakable. Dr. Steve would've loved her. "Your parents, your Aunts', if you leave without saying a goodbye at least."

I open my mouth to speak but Grant steps out of the shadows then, shouldering a duffel bag and holding a backpack in the other by the straps. "You ready?" he asks, oblivious to the palpable tension in the air. Either that or he wisely chose to ignore it.

"You!" Bex turned to accuse. "Why are you doing this? Taking her away when she was just found?"

Grant was nonplussed and he rolls his eyes. "Honestly, it's always the men who are the culprits. I advised her to stay here but Cammie's very persistent when there's something that she wants to do. Like leaving, for instance."

"How are you going to go anywhere?" Macey asks. "Cammie's face and her Penelope Smith persona is known worldwide."

Grant and I smirk. "Who says I'm going to be Penelope Smith?"

"Who says I'm Grant Kanavos?" Grant raises his eyebrow.

"You're not going anywhere without me," someone says from behind us. I turn to see Zachary Goode leaning against the wall, looking, well, cool and, dare I say it—_sexy_. He stared back at me, unblinkingly.

Grant scowled. "Oh no, definitely not. Look, Zach, you'll let off a siren if you come with us. Your mother knows you're here, in Gallagher, and if she finds you anywhere else with two people she doesn't know, especially when news of Cammie's _disappearance _hits…"

Liz, Bex, and Macey each share a questioning look with one another as Zach's face twists something awful.

"Listen," he starts, "I know how she thinks—,"

"No, you _don't_." I snap at him, making him step back in shock. "You may have been born from her, raised by her, but you were never _tortured _by her for _seven years._ Catherine grew cocky during my captivity because no one ever found me. She told me her secrets, her fears, everything whenever she thought I was sleeping or unconscious. You _do not know your mother but I do._"

I finish my tirade with a flurry of signs because my voice was beginning to fail again. "Well," Liz says, "there must be something we can do."

"You can do nothing," I flatly respond, "And go back to bed like the good little spies you are."

Grant chuckles. "Cammie, you crack me up sometimes! I'm dying here, seriously…"

"Go lie down then, if you are!" I glare. His shoulders shake with the onslaught of silent laughter and chortles. The sight made me crack a tiny small — Grant, _chortling_. It was as absurd as saying I had fallen in love with a normal, teenage, no-spy-whatsoever-boy.

"Well, I have a solution," Macey suggested. We all look at her. She points to herself, smirks, and says, _"Jet,"_

* * *

"Thank so much, Yuki," Macey smiles to the ebony haired pilot. The silent woman nods as we pile into the small but extravagant private plane. I plop down on one of the armchairs and Grant situates himself across from me. It took a battle of arguments until Grant and I agreed to have the four accompany us on our hunt for Catherine.

"What is your destination?" Yuki asked.

"Switzerland," Macey announces. "To my families villa there, please."

Yuki nods before disappearing into the pilot room. A sign to buckle up glows overhead and once everyone is ready to go, the plane takes off through turbulence and into the sky.

"I'm so excited," Liz squeals, bouncing in her seat. Bex looks pale and anxious, clutching the arms of the chair. I then realize that it was the first time they'd both left Gallagher without some kind of supervision, without acknowledgement from any adults, without allowing them to know what the heck was going on in their life.

They left Gallagher soil, left Roseville, left the United States of America. This wasn't a vacation to Bex's homeland in England, this wasn't some vacation in Europe. This was a mission. A mission that was legitimately life or death, regarding Catherine and the remaining Circle of Cavan members.

"Why are we going to Switzerland?" questions Zach.

Grant explains, "It was where they were holding her before she escaped. The last hideout was in Russia."

Liz and Bex gulp as they were reminded of my captivity once again. Liz turns a very interesting shade of pink and green as she shudders, imagining the torture I had to go through at the mercy of the Circle.

We were only fifteen-sixteen, sophomores of Gallagher and Blackthorne. They weren't yet prepared for the world that only Grant and I had been privy to. Sure, Zach could've noticed some of the things his mother did when he lived with her, but like every other mother, no matter how psychopathic they are, will always want to keep their childs' rose-tinted glass over their eyes for the rest of their life.

Catherine Goode was no different, no matter how many times she put her son in danger for it.

The list was practically sculpted into my mind and my hand. I would not forget, and I will not let Catherine win the war.

She was once the Cat, and I the Mouse.

I was the Cat now, it was time for her to be the Mouse once and for all.

* * *

**Reviews**

To Alysia

_Cool, I should listen to that. Thanks for the review._

To I am Hylla daughter of Bellona

_Thank you! No matter what people say, I still think I could improve drastically with my writing. I'm a very harsh critic on myself._

To Alexa1997

_Thanks for the advice, I'll think about it so I might PM you later on today. Thanks so much for your support!_

To fashiongirl23

_Lol, me too. Thanks._

To hannahsyle

_I know. Originally, it was supposed to go like that but the characters had a mind of their own. _

To Books Books Books 1812

_Aw, thanks! I'm really glad you like this story._

To Gink

_Wow…this is a REALLY long review, I love it! Haha, wow. I don't hate you and I'm sorry for "killing" you in anyway. Well, if you truly want to write a fanfiction, go right ahead! I'm sure it'll be great, just make sure to check on the grammar and spelling. I know how you feel, I'm the youngest in my family (and it's so huge) and most of the men were/are in some part of the army so whenever they come over, they're like "so, any boyfriends?" in which someone else shouts "She better not! We'll mess him up!" and blah, blah, blah. Literally, I said a song that I liked brought back memories, and it started off a ridiculous chain of memories over if I liked someone or not because it was Crush by David Archuleta. I'm just glad I'm allowed to date this year (though since I'm not the best social butterfly or very outgoing, it might be hard trying to find someone, but I am going to be joining a bunch of clubs soon so I can meet new people, sitting alone at lunch is very depressing sometimes). Sorry, now I'm ranting back at you. Lol, I feel overjoyed that you love my story and took the time to write your longest review ever. Tell me when you write your story, I'd love to read it!_

To Zach' .Girl

_Oh, sorry. I was going to fix that bit. By terrorist, I just meant they created havoc in both the "normal" and "elemental" parts of the world. Basically, they're a murdering group known for, well, murder and other activities. Thanks!_

To L

_Thank you!_

To miaadventure

_Unfortunately, I haven't been to Switzerland but it's on my bucket list! ( I'm planning on traveling the summer before my freshman year of college). Thanks for the review!_

To Sunniva Steiner

_I understand about writers' block, it's destroyed so many amazing stories of mine that I really should finish but I can't. Aw, thanks so much, I'm working on Home so it might be up sometime over the weekend or next week, maybe by October, it depends, really. I'm glad that you'd read it! Thanks so much!_

To mhernandez5

_Yup, she's leaving, and she'd left with four extra people. :P. thanks for the review!_

* * *

**Note 2:** I know you might feel sad over it but Out of Mind is officially over, ended, complete. Don't worry, I'm going to do a sequel pretty soon (hopefully it will be published by September 8th) but it is done. I do hope you enjoyed my story, and I hope I haven't broken any hearts by completing it early! I love all of you and I'm very grateful for your support! If you have any more questions, please PM me.


End file.
